


Như chẳng lìa xa

by Lyssa2412



Series: Shots [3]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dating, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa2412/pseuds/Lyssa2412
Summary: Mọi thứ có điểm khởi đầu đều sẽ có điểm kết thúc.
Relationships: Sparkling Cookie/Vampire Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145393





	Như chẳng lìa xa

**Author's Note:**

> Dựa vào một giấc mơ của mình vào năm 2016. Note cũ của mình (2018) bảo rằng nên đọc hai câu chuyện trước trong series để hiểu kỹ hơn (?!) nhưng mình bây giờ (2021) thấy thế nào cũng được.
> 
> Theme song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OWFJYFk4NUU

_Mọi thứ có điểm khởi đầu đều sẽ có điểm kết thúc. Em đã mơ hồ thấy được kết thúc của mình: cô độc, lạnh lẽo, hoàn toàn xứng đáng với một kẻ như em._

_Thế còn anh, anh của em, anh sẽ như thế nào đây? Liệu khi em nhắm mắt xuôi tay, anh sẽ gào khóc trong đau đớn, hay anh chỉ câm lặng nhìn người ta chôn xác em dưới ba tấc đất?_

_Không, anh ơi, anh ơi, em không thể để anh một mình được. Một người như anh không hợp với những giọt nước mắt. Một người như anh không hợp để hứng chịu những đau thương. Anh biết không, em ước gì em có thể sống mãi, để có thể bảo vệ anh khỏi tất cả mọi thứ xấu xa trên đời._

_Không phải cái gì người ta muốn đều sẽ thực hiện được._

_Không phải tất cả mọi điều đều có thể._

_Và ngày mai, ngày mai đây, em sẽ biến mất khỏi cuộc đời này. Buồn cười nhỉ, đời người sao mà ngắn ngủi. Em chỉ ước gì em có thể ôm anh trước khi em hóa thành tro bụi._

_Nhưng anh sẽ phải thấy… Nhưng em không muốn anh chứng kiến cái cảnh đó. Em không thể để anh đau. Nên em sẽ phải đi, phải đi thật xa trước đã._

_Tạm biệt anh, và xin lỗi._

_S._

***

“Hôm nay đóng cửa sớm à?”

À, một vị khách. Cậu vuốt mặt mình trước khi trả lời, như thể làm vậy sẽ khiến đôi tay kia bớt lạnh.

“Ừ, hôm nay tôi có hẹn. Mong ngài thông cảm.”

“Không sao, nếu vậy ta sẽ đến vào ngày mai.” Người khách ấy nói với vẻ thất vọng. Khi ông ta rời đi, Sparkling mới có thể thở dài.

Không hề có một cái ngày mai nào cả, chỉ có thể nói như thế. Cậu còn mỗi một ngày hôm nay để sống. À mà đâu phải, chỉ có nửa ngày thôi.

Trời hôm nay thật lạnh. Cái lạnh buốt đến thấu tim. Ước gì có bàn tay ai để nắm. Ước gì có ai đó để ôm. Cậu có mà, nhỉ? Người ta đang ở nhà, chờ đợi cậu trở về. Người ta sẽ hỏi rằng, _em có lạnh không, hay để tôi hôn cho ấm lên nhé?_ Người ta ấm áp lắm, người ta quan tâm cậu lắm. Tại sao cậu lại không trở về đó kia chứ?

Điện thoại chợt rung lên.

“Chừng nào em về đấy? Nhớ em nhiều :(“

Phải, là vì cậu không muốn tưởng tượng cái cảnh anh sẽ dậy vào lúc bình minh, lay lay đôi vai này, để rồi nhận ra tim cậu đã ngừng đập, đôi mắt mãi nhắm nghiền, và cậu không còn thở nữa. Anh sẽ nhanh chóng nhận ra mình đang ôm một cái xác lạnh ngắt. Anh không đáng phải chịu một nỗi đau _như thế._ Thà cứ để anh nghĩ rằng người yêu mình đã mất tích. Thà cứ như thế này: không hề nói một lời biệt ly.

_Nếu không nói, thì sẽ như chẳng bao giờ lìa xa. Em sẽ vẫn bên anh, và anh mãi bên em._

Cậu đưa tay định trả lời tin nhắn ấy, nhưng khựng lại.

Xóa.

Không thấy, thì tất sẽ không phải trả lời. Tim ai đó bỗng nhói lên một chút.

***

Tuyết rơi càng lúc càng dày, và càng lúc cậu càng hối hận khi đã chọn việc ngồi đây nhấm nháp chai rượu này thay vì về nhà sớm để được ở bên anh. Rượu vang đấy, loại rượu mà Vampire thích nhất. Nếu uống với anh… Nếu uống với anh, hẳn cảm giác sẽ không đơn độc vậy, nhỉ? Nếu uống với anh, sẽ làm gì có cái dư vị đắng chát, sẽ làm gì khiến vai cậu run bần bật, và khi đôi má này ươn ướt, cậu sẽ đâu cười phá lên vì lồng ngực đau quá, _đau quá, thắt lại,_ _chết mất thôi?_ Này, nếu anh ở đây, anh hẳn đã giật lấy chai rượu ấy, sẽ bảo cậu _đừng có mà uống nữa, dạo này sức khỏe của em đã bắt đầu xuống dốc rồi._ Cậu sẽ ôm lấy anh, sẽ mỉm cười trấn an, rằng _chẳng sao đâu, em vẫn sẽ luôn bên anh thôi mà._

Có những lời hứa sẽ không bao giờ thực hiện được.

_“Em sẽ về sớm mà, ngày mai ấy. Mai là sinh nhật anh, em nhớ có đúng không?”_

_“Ừ, rồi, mang theo cả rượu vang luôn. Em biết anh thích mà.”_

_“Em sẽ bên anh mãi mãi. Yêu anh.”_

Nói dối.

Tại sao lại nói dối người mình thương nhất kia chứ?

Cậu ôm đầu. Chai rượu rỗng rơi xuống đất, vỡ tan.

_Nhanh quá. Giống như một đời người vậy._

“Vamp…”

_Chóng mặt thế nhỉ…?_

Anh không có ở đây. Anh cũng không nên có mặt ở đây. Nhưng nơi cửa miệng, trong vô thức, cậu vẫn gọi tên anh.

“…em nhớ anh.”

Nhớ rất nhiều, rất nhiều là đằng khác. Ước gì bây giờ cậu đang ở nhà. Có thể con bé Alchemist sẽ đùa rằng _hai anh tôi yêu thương nhau quá bỏ quên tôi rồi,_ xong vẫn quay ngoắt vào trong, lấy ra cái bánh kem chia cho cả ba cùng ăn. Anh sẽ choàng tay qua người cậu, cười cái điệu cười ngốc nghếch của anh, và đôi lúc, cậu sẽ trộm hôn lên má anh. Anh sẽ quay sang, hôn vội lên môi cậu. Đôi má anh đỏ ửng, và mặt cậu cũng nóng lên.

Những điều cậu tưởng tượng ra, những điều cậu mong đợi. Chẳng phải tất cả chỉ như bọt biển thôi sao? Đến cuối cùng cũng tan biến vào làn nước mặn chát. Đến cuối cùng, tất cả đều không còn nghĩa lý gì nữa. Đến cuối cùng, khi nhắm mắt xuôi tay, cậu sẽ chẳng mang theo được gì. Nhưng còn anh… Anh cũng sẽ chẳng nếm được những nụ hôn tưởng tượng kia, cũng sẽ chẳng đỏ mặt lên làm gì cả. Nói cách khác, làm gì còn tí kỷ niệm đẹp nào để lại cho anh chứ? Như thể điều ấy đã không đủ tệ, hôm nay đáng lẽ ra phải là lần đầu tiên cậu mừng sinh nhật anh.

Không ai nên gánh chịu nỗi đau mất người yêu dấu vào đúng sinh nhật mình.

Nhưng đây, chẳng phải đời trớ trêu quá hay sao? Ôi chao, cứ nhìn đi, kẻ đang ngồi trên băng ghế này _sắp chết đến nơi_ đấy ạ! Và cậu chẳng thể, chẳng thể, _chẳng thể_ thay đổi số mệnh của mình. Biết làm sao được, cậu nào có phải thần tiên? Không có thứ gì bắt đầu mà không kết thúc. Nhưng tại sao, tại sao đến khi cậu nghĩ rằng đời mình cuối cùng cũng được như ý muốn, tại sao đến lúc này thì cuộc đời mới bắt cậu trả lại hết tất cả?

Nhưng tại sao, tại sao đến cả anh cũng phải đau đớn vì chuyện này kia chứ?

Khi cậu đi rồi, anh sẽ ra sao?

***

Thế giới này đầy rẫy những sắc màu.

Bắt đầu bằng sắc đen u ám, cứ tưởng rằng đời sẽ mãi như thế, cho đến khi gặp được người nào đó.

Nở rộ, như một đóa hoa. Đỏ thắm, đỏ thắm, đỏ thắm.

Hệt như màu tóc của ai kia vậy.

Cậu thích hôn lên tóc anh, vùi mặt vào đó, có khi là ngửi nó một chút. Anh sẽ cười, đẩy cậu ra, rồi xoa đầu.

“Em thích tóc tôi lắm à?”

“Vâng.”

Sao mà không thích được, khi đó là mái tóc người tình? Sparkling yêu lắm việc chải tóc giúp anh, cảm nhận từng mớ tóc luồn qua kẽ tay, và cậu sẽ cười lên khe khẽ, vì những giây phút bên anh thật sự ngọt ngào biết bao. Những giây phút ấy dường như là khoảng thời gian duy nhất cậu có thể làm chính mình. Những giây phút ấy dường như là khoảng thời gian duy nhất cậu có thể thoải mái làm những điều mình muốn.

Hạnh phúc là khi được yêu anh và được anh yêu. Hạnh phúc là khi được ở bên anh, đơn giản như vậy thôi.

Tàn lụi đi một đóa hoa. Màu trắng. Kết thúc của mọi sự là một màu trắng toát, trắng đến lạnh người, trắng lóa cả mắt.

Có tiếng còi xe. Có tiếng người.

“Cái đéo gì đấy?”

Giọng cậu nghe như giọng người say. Cậu mở mắt. Tất cả chỉ là một mớ bùi nhùi.

Nhưng tất cả bỗng trở nên rõ ràng. Màu máu. Bóng đêm. Bó hoa của ai rơi vãi giữa lòng đường.

Như kẻ mất hồn, cậu trai tóc vàng chạy lại gần. Mà không thể nào, không thể nào, không thể nào.

Chẳng phải đấy là anh sao? Chẳng phải đấy là Vampire _của cậu_ sao?

_Máu. Máu. Và hoa._

_Đóa hoa nhỏ bé khép mình trên nền đất, ôi, trông nó mới đáng yêu biết chừng nào. Trong trắng, trong trắng làm sao. Một kẻ may mắn. Ai đã dâng hoa cho người vậy?_

_Mái tóc đỏ của ai đó chảy dài như suối, và đôi mắt người nhắm chặt, và người ngủ thiêm thiếp. Bên cạnh người, có ai đang run lên từng đợt, và tuôn mãi, tuôn mãi, tuôn mãi._

_Nước mắt và nước mắt. Máu và máu._

_Người là ai?_

_Là kẻ mà em luôn yêu quý._

_Em biết rõ rằng thứ chất lỏng tanh đỏ chảy ra từ lồng ngực kia là do em, do em cả. Em biết rõ rằng nếu người không biết đến em, nếu người không lựa chọn ở bên em, thì giờ này, sẽ chẳng có ai ra đi cả._

_Nhưng mọi chuyện vẫn cứ xảy ra._

_Nếu không phải vì em ích kỷ, thì chắc giờ này nằm trên nền đất kia sẽ chẳng phải anh, mà là em._

_Nếu không phải vì em ích kỷ, thì chắc giờ này hai đứa mình đang ở trên giường nghỉ ngơi, anh nhỉ?_

_Nhưng tất cả những chuyện đã xảy ra không thể nào thay đổi được. Em sẽ chẳng thể trông anh cười được nữa, sẽ chẳng thể chải tóc cho anh được nữa. Sẽ chẳng thể nào gọi anh dậy mỗi sớm mai, sẽ chẳng thể nào chúc anh ngủ ngon mỗi đêm._

_Và sẽ chẳng bao giờ._

_Và sẽ chẳng bao giờ._

_Và chẳng bao giờ nữa, trong thoáng chốc, em nhận ra:_

_Cuộc đời mình đã qua…_

Tựa ánh đèn, mọi thứ vụt tắt, chỉ để lại nỗi đau đè nghẹt trái tim này.

***

Thiên đàng? Địa ngục? Hay cậu đang trôi nổi ở khoảng không giữa cả hai? Đã chết rồi thì làm sao còn có cơ hội tồn tại ở dương thế nữa chứ nhỉ…?

Đôi mắt cậu cuối cùng cũng làm quen được với bóng tối. Bên cạnh cậu là một hình dáng quen thuộc. Mái tóc đỏ của ai kia xõa dài. Trong vô thức, Sparkling đưa tay chỉnh lại tóc cho anh.

Cảm giác này mới _thật_ làm sao.

Nhưng cậu rụt tay lại trong bàng hoàng. Chẳng phải anh đã…

“Anh yêu…?”

Một lời nói ra mà khó nhọc biết bao. Cậu quẹt đi nước mắt còn vương trên má. Lồng ngực nặng trịch.

Tiếng thở của anh vẫn đều đều vang lên. Anh chỉ đang ngủ thôi mà.

Vậy chẳng lẽ khi nãy… Hay thậm chí, bây giờ cũng là…?

Cậu cào mạnh một cái vào cánh tay mình. Đau quá.

_Là thật._

Sparkling xoa nhẹ má anh, rồi luồn tay vào tóc, cố gắng nhẹ nhàng nhất có thể để anh không tỉnh dậy.

_Lúc ngủ, anh đẹp lắm. À, không có ý bảo là lúc thức anh không đẹp đâu, chỉ là…_

“Spark... Sao không ngủ đi…?”

Giọng ai đó chợt vang lên, và anh chợt đằng hắng. Tay anh nắm chặt lấy tay cậu.

“Em đang…”

“Em mơ thấy ác mộng đúng không?”

Cậu chỉ khẽ gật đầu. Anh choàng tay qua người cậu, kéo cậu vào lòng.

“Không sao, có tôi đây rồi.”

“Vâng.” Cậu trả lời yếu ớt. Hơi ấm của anh mới _thật_ làm sao. Bỗng chốc, mọi thứ lại trở về với sắc đỏ vốn có của nó, và cậu chẳng thể ngăn nổi mình mỉm cười. Và đúng giây phút đó, Vampire chợt hôn lên trán cậu, thì thầm:

“Suýt quên mất, chúc mừng sinh nhật nhé, em yêu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe thì... mình viết để mừng sinh nhật Sparkling, thế thôi.


End file.
